Morning
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Daryl hears something from Rick he may not want to hear. Caryl Smut


An: this was just some Facebook fun but I thought I would post this (lol minus an alternate ending) let me know what you think

i do not own or profit from The Walking dead

xxxxx

Rick had been staring at him all day, and it was driving him fucking crazy. They were out with a group helping to repair the walls of the ASZ after a mega herd had hit.

The safe zone had been devestated. So many dead, he'd just made it back in time with Aaron from a scouting mission. His stomach clenched at the thought he might not have been there, anything could have happened to her. Carol.

He'd found her in the madness, once again she'd been the one to think of Jude. Struggling her way to a safe location with Jude in her arms. They'd fought their way together to Rick and Michonne's office, the closest brick building. Jude hadn't suffered a scratch thanks to Carol. Rick had been extremely grateful. That had been three days ago it had been all hands on deck since then getting the repairs done.

"Daryl...we need to talk" Rick said as he walked up to him.

He nodded he was taking a drag of his last cigarette and downing a bottle of water. Finally! Rick drove him nuts sometimes he never knew what was going on inside his brain.

Rick looked at the ground scuffing a fleck of dirt with his boot.

"There's no easy way to say this...I slept with Carol."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group seemed to get queit. Uncomfortably so. There was a ringing in his ears, Daryl felt like he had lost his breath.

"What the fuck you just say to me?" Daryl said queitly.

"Look I'm sorry ok, you where gone last night with Aaron to that meeting with Deanna. I went up to her room just to talk to her, and one thing lead to another..." Rick said putting up his hands.

He was taking deep gasping breaths of air as he paced. Squeezing his palms together in fist and releasing them.

"What the fuck is the one thing that lead to you fucking her?" He all but yelled in Rick's face.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I just needed someone and Carol was there..it's not like you guys are together..oof" Rick finished with an oof as Daryl's fist slammed into his face.

"Carol's mine." Daryl said before walking off towards the safezone. Time she knew just that.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Rick watched Daryl walk off with a wry grin, rubbing his bleeding nose.

"Dude...uncool. I mean you learn that in high school. You don't sleep with the girl you're best friends is obssesively in love with but too shy to do anything about it...you broke the bro code." Glenn said helping Rick up.

"I didn't sleep with Carol" Rick said looking at Glenn intently. "But I'm sure Carol will tell him that after he finds her and tells her she's his." He said clapping Glenn's shoulder.

Glenn's mouth dropped "you sir are an evil genius"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was laughing and carrying on with a group of the women. They were cleaning up, pulling debris over to large piles to be cleared later.

He saw her head tilt back as she laughed at something Tara said. She was wearing a pair if jeans that were as tight as fuck. His dick stirred just looking at her and a white tank top. He could see the sweat beading down her chest as she took a long drink from her bottle of water. Then laughed again putting her hand on Tara's shoulder.

Fucking hell here she was carrying on like nothing happened last night. Like she didn't fucking shatter his whole world. She was his! How could she not know that? They weren't together in the technical sense but he always thought she knew, she knew that dammit she was his.

Rick didn't love her, he just used her! How could she have let Rick put his hands on her? Daryl felt his anger started to boil. This was ending now. No more dancing around anything. She was his and she was damn well gonna know it.

He approached the group of women with a purposeful stride. His eyes narrowing in on her like she was prey. She turned to smile at his approach.

"Hey Pook.." She never finished. Fuck it, he was really going cavemen at this he thought as he threw her over his shoulder. "Daryl?! What are you doing? Put me down!" She hollered as the rest of the women watched in shock, covering their grins.

"We need to talk" he said, not stopping and not putting her down as he marched toward their house.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Daryl...this is ridiculous, put me down." Carol huffed.

"Nope" he said as he climbed the stairs to the atick slash bonus room he'd claimed as his own. It wasn't decorated. Their was barely paint on the walls, just a four poster bed in the middle of the room. Their was skylights though. He could look up at the sky and imagine he was outside when he was back from being on the roads. Rick said he'd went to Carol's room. There was no way in hell she was ever sleeping I that bed again if that's where it happened, he thought. Fuck that.

He trudged into his room and dumped her unceremoniously in the middle of his bed.

"Care to explain yourself?" He said softly as he shrugged out of his vest.

"Daryl...I have no idea what you are talking about." She said rising up on his bed to her knees. He stalked over there and pulled her too him. She looked surprised but not distressed.

"You don't? Interesting ...that ain't what Rick told me." He said pressing her to him, holding her back as his breath moved over her neck. He saw her shiver and goosebumps appear along her neck.

"I thought you knew..I always thought you knew." He whispered suddenly lost in the moment his lips connected with her neck and he crushed her to him. He felt her initial shock and then her body relaxed, all but melting against him. He all but ripped off her tank top throwing it across the room. A growl escaping his throat when he saw her with no bra.

He lowered his head taking a nipple into his mouth. "If you need something you come to me...not Rick. Your mine Carol...not Rick's." He said in a huff before rolling her nipple lightly in between his teeth. "I'll take care of you, I'll give you what you need...me. I thought you knew...your mine!" He groaned bringing his lips up to kiss her. "Just like I know, I'm yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was flat on her back before she could say a word. Daryl didn't want her to talk, he wanted to feel what was happening. He needed to prove a point. She was his.

He was ravenous, his hands couldn't seem to touch her enough, move enough. He needed her, and he was scared if he stopped for even a moment she'd change her mind.

Daryl wanted to brand her as his. He wanted to wipe every memory of Rick out of her mind. He wanted to show her what he knew to be true. They belonged to each other.

He made short work of peeling her jeans off, and settled himself in between her legs. His tongue flicking it's way into her wet folds. She was his. He wanted every part of her.

"Mine" he growled as his mouth clamped down on her clit. He slipped his fingers inside her as she arched her back her fingers twisted I to the bedlinnens and she called out his name.

She was close, he could feel it. He wanted to be inside her when she came. He broke away, feeling a surge of pride as she whimpered his name.

He settled on top of her. "I want you...your mine." He whispered into her neck and felt her nodding as she moaned out a yes.

He pushed inside her. The feel of her nearly doing him in. "Say your mine." He whispered as he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist."say it"

"I'm yours" she all but screamed as the pace picked up. "God Daryl...I'm yours."

He grunted in satisfaction as he felt her come. He lost control, unable to contain himself any longer with one final "Your mine" as he came.

They were lying in bed afterward, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her thigh across his legs as she idly stroked his chest.

"Pookie...now that the shock of all this has worn off and I can talk. What was all that talk about Rick?" She asked suddenly.

He felt his heart drop as he was brought back to reality. Fucking Rick.

"I want you to know I blame him...he used you. I want to fucking kill him for that." Daryl said angrily.

Carol looked up at him in confusion "Used me? What are you talking about?" She said.

"He told me...he told me that you slept with him. It ain't happening again." He said sternly.

Carol snorted out a flopped back onto her back giggling uncontrollably. "what's so fucking funny?" He asked

"I didn't sleep with Rick." She said while laughing

"You didn't?"

"No! He's like a brother to me Pookie." She said

"Why would he tell me that you did?" Daryl said confused.

"I think your reaction was probably why." She said getting up to trail kisses on his chest. "If I knew this is how you would react I would have tried to make you jealous months ago" she said with a grin.

"Fuck" Daryl hissed "I punched Rick in the face."

Carol giggled "You'll have to apologize in the morning. He'll live" she whispered as she took his erection into her mouth.

Daryl groaned threading his fingers through her hair. Yes it could definetly wait till the morning.


End file.
